


Finding Her Place

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Moral Ambiguity, Nothing major though, Smut, angst if you squint, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Lillia has always struggled to find her place. But when Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, offers her a place at his side, will she take it?





	Finding Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was HEAVILY inspired by this AMAZING ASMR I found on youtube! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io4fMmn3-Fk
> 
> Also, fret not, I'm still working on Blood of the Force, I just ahd a real burst of inspiration (at 1 am) and HAD to write this.

_ How the fuck did I end up getting caught?_ I thought to myself. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a simple smuggling mission, a way to prove myself to the leaders of the Resistance, to General Organa. I longed to help people, to be in a leadership role that would give me a way to do that, but instead, most likely due to my younger age, I was shut out of meetings, my ideas ignored, and I felt completely alone. That was why, despite not being the best pilot but pretty decent, I had volunteered to drive the small cruiser past Endor, deliver Resistance plans, and get back home.

What I didn’t expect was a First Order aircraft being in the area, no one had expected it. I’d gotten caught in a tractor beam and pulled into the craft. When the craft door opened, I had expected to be face to face with a blaster. But instead, Kylo Ren entered the ship. I held my breath, waiting for the blow of his sabre to strike me down, but instead, he merely turned to the two troopers. “Escort her to my chambers.” I wasn’t sure I’d just heard correctly, but didn’t get a chance to question as the stormtroopers nudged me along the corridor, down to his private quarters.

And now here I was. Locked in Kylo Ren’s room, terrified of what was to come. I paced back and forth in his room. I’d heard stories of Kylo Ren, horrible stories. Stories meant to frighten children into behaving. But why then, had he spared me? Why had he escorted me to his chambers and not a prison cell? I was mid thought when the door to his chambers slid open behind me, and there he stood again.

I hadn’t realized it before in my ship, but he truly loomed over me. Broad shoulders, standing over a head taller, thought I couldn’t make out much from the robe, he had to be strong. “I sense your anger.” He spoke. “I can sense your fear as well, but that anger is there. I know you’ve heard the stories, the rumors. You think me a monster. But do not claim moral superiority because you happened to be born into a fortunate family in a system that benefited you.”

My mouth gaped. “How do you…?”

“Information is easily attainable.” He interrupted. I shut my mouth with an audible click. He was right. My father had been a lead delegate and my mother a university professor. We were always well off; I was always taken care of. They had feared the First Order and the change overhead, thus becoming strong supporters of the Resistance.

“You yearn so hard for a republic. When in reality a republic is who elected Palpatine, and gave birth to the Empire. But you would rather see the balance that I have brought to the force, to the galaxy, thrust into the hands of politicians? Senators who can be bribed and corrupted in a struggle for wealth and power? You child!” At his outburst, I was thrust back into a chair, and he quickly moved to pins my wrists down on the arms with his hands, trapping me to the chair. I closed my eyes, not wanting to stare into the dark visor of his helmet. He got closer to my face, his voice barely more than a whisper.

“I will provide balance, safety, laws, order, all without the temptation for bribery…and you could be there to see it all. At my side” At this, I turned to face him, or his mask rather. He stood up tall, looming over me still with his height but releasing my wrists.

“I do not condemn diversity and reason. I condemn hypocrisy and stupidity. Tell me, why did you join the Resistance?” I didn’t want to tell him. But I knew why. While my parents loved me, I never felt like I measured up to their expectations. I studied and worked hard, finishing school a year early. But it just never felt like enough. And I had thought maybe, just maybe, if I became a fighter for the Resistance they supported so strongly, they would genuinely notice and take pride in me.

“Ah, I see. A desire to please your parents. I can understand.” He spoke again. Fuck. I’d been told that Kylo could read into people’s heads. But I kept letting my guard down. I steeled myself.

“I joined the Resistance to defeat scum like you.” Though I could not see his face, I could feel his glare upon me

“Do not lie to me, girl. I will not stand for it.” He again drew closer to me. “Join me, and I will show you the true power of the First Order. We can create a galaxy that will value competence. A society united, not in constant debate.” He stepped back and looked to stare out the aperture “You would serve as my second in command. A kinder voice for the less fortunate. A harmony, a balance, to my more…abrasive methods and qualities. A voice that could change the lives of millions.” He couldn’t be serious? Could he? Offering me a second in command position over the galaxy? “The Resistance could never offer you the position or opportunity to see the galaxy reformed as I am offering you right now.” I didn’t know what to say. “You’re conflicted. That’s why I offer you this position. You’re critical, skeptical, analytical. And possesses a creative mind that’s capable of looking at things in a different way, but you still value logic. This makes you a critical asset.” He turned back towards me.

“I wonder, does my mother even know your name? Does she give you a voice on decisions? Or are you not even invited to the table” _Mother? _I thought and he let out a small chuckle, sounding odd coming through the modulator. “She hasn’t told them, has she? Or you for that matter.”

“Told us what?” He turned back to face me.

“That I am Ben Solo. Son of your general Leia Organa. And the son of Han Solo.” He said. No….it couldn’t be.

“I was always told that ben solo died in the destruction of Luke’s temple.”

“That would be what they tell you. To hide the shame. That their son has become the very thing they fear. More hypocrisy and lies.” He came back to where I was still seated.

“I know your heroes better than you know your own place in their ranks.” A gloved hand cupped my chin, gently lifting my head but not harshly. “They do not deserve someone as talented, intelligent such as yourself. To the Resistance, you’re a nobody. Nothing. But not to me.” His words took me back a bit. They seemed genuine, and full of care.

“I will keep you here another 24 hours. I will see that you are fed and cared for. I will return tomorrow for your answer. After that, you will be free to go, if you so choose.” His thumb gently brushed against my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn’t realized had fallen. “Don’t disappoint me. The galaxy needs you. As do I. Good night, Lillia.” With one last look, he turned and marched out of his quarters, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

My thoughts rushed around my head. Kylo Ren was Ben Solo? The son of Leia? How was that possible? Why would they lie or try to hide that? Was Kylo right? I pushed that thought away as fast as I could. No. Kylo Ren was evil. I just had to make it through 24 hours and then I could go home and bring down the First Order. Not only that but I would have some knowledge of the ship’s base, information that would be helpful to the Resistance! I smiled triumphantly. Well, might as well make the most of my time here. What I desperately wanted was a shower. And I saw that Kylo had a refresher attached to his quarters, but I had no change of clothes Just as I was pondering this scenario, a service droid rolled a small cart into the room; on it was a covered tray and a box

“Master Ren instructed me to deliver these to you.” He placed both on the table in Kylo’s center room, then left as quickly as it came. I uncovered the tray and saw it was an absolutely decadent looking meal. It had been a while since I’d eaten, as I had been too nervous before the mission so I quickly dove into that, finding it to be a supple meat dish full of rich and savory flavors I could only dream of. I polished it off quickly, then opened the box. Inside was a set of black silk pajamas, a black tunic dress, and a pair of black leggings with matching black and red undergarments. What surprised me was that they were all in my size. I was heavy set. My breasts were smaller than the other girls in my city, but my hips, waist, thighs, and tummy were all certainly much larger. I knew I was sexy, but knew I would never have boys beating down my door for dates. But here were all these lovely clothes, perfectly suited for me.

I shrugged and went into the refresher to bathe. But a small niggling voice would not leave my head. _You’re not really doing it for the Resistance_ It whispered_ You’re doing it for you._ I pushed that voice away. No. I’m going to learn all I can and help the Resistance. Any positive outcomes for me personally is just a pleasant side effect.

I used Kylo’s soap and was overcome with the smell of him. The smell I hadn’t noticed because I was busy listening to his tirade. But now, smelling his soap, a minty, spicy scent, remembering his proximity to me, I bit my lip at the thought but quickly shook my head. No. He was crazy. And probably deformed under that mask. That’s why Vader had worn his. As I stepped out of the shower, and found a fluffy and warm towel waiting for me, that voice popped up again. _Kylo is right. You’re smart, strong, passionate. Your potential is wasted being a lowly Resistance slag. Besides, maybe he’s sexy under that helmet_. Again, shaking these thoughts away and changed into the pajamas, a pair of sleep shorts and black camisole that hugged my figure perfectly. I ruffled the towel over my short, pitch black hair, and climbed into the bed. His bed. There I was met with his scent again. Not just the minty, cinnamon of his soap, but a pure natural masculine scent that was all his own. I tapered down any niggling desire and closed my eyes. _Just 20 hours. 12 after sleeping. I’ll be fine. _I told myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I was standing at the divergence of two hallways. At the end of one a door emitting pure light. At the end of the other, a doorway leading into darkness. **Go to the light. That is the correct way. Do as you’re told.** A voice spoke, sounding like a combination of my mother’s and father’s voices. I started to walk, but I kept looking towards the dark door. Wondering what was inside, where it led. I wanted to reach out to that door. To find what lurked. **No! Lillia! Do as you’re told!** The voice hollered. And as I was going to the white door, a voice, this time…Kylo’s…spoke. **Do you think that will please them? Will they be satisfied**? I turned around, trying to see him. **What do you want, little one?** Suddenly, I found I was standing now in front of a grey door, it seemed to almost radiate both the dark and the light. **Join me. And I will help you find balance.** Just as I was about to reach out to the door, I shot up in bed, gasping and drenched with sweat._

* * *

“Holy kriff” I panted out. I looked at the clock on Kylo’s bedside and realized it was morning. And I could see on the table there was another covered tray and an envelope. When I got out of bed, I was going to make it, but scoffed. I will not make the bed of a monster. I walked over to the table and lifted up the tray. This time finding eggs, simple, but as I took a forkful, delicious. I opened the note.

_Good Morning Lillia,_

_I trust you slept well. Should you need anything, the intercom on the wall is linked directly to me. Enjoy your day and I will see you tonight. _

_Kylo Ren_

The note was handwritten. And his handwriting was dare I say it, beautiful. But I scoffed. Enjoy myself. I was a prisoner still. And who knows if Kylo actually meant to keep his promise. _Kylo hasn’t lied to you_. That same voice spoke. I shook my head. Finishing breakfast, I actually tidied up around the table before I realized what I was doing. I stormed off, changing into the dress and leggings. And looked around his quarters, trying to find any valuable information. I walked down the hallway off the main room and found…a library. Not overly big, but still packed to the brim with books. I was a little in awe…and jealous. I’d always been a bookworm and here was one of the biggest collection of books I’d ever seen.

As I ran one finger over the spines, a dark green book caught my eye. _Legends of Sith_. Hmm. Well, have to study the enemy to know the enemy. I grabbed the book and clicked on the electric fireplace before settling into the worn chair that was seated in the corner. I could almost imagine Kylo…ben? Sitting here, some night, maybe after training, and studying the stories and ways of the Force…the Dark Side. That last thought sent a shiver in my mind and I buried my nose in the book. The first chapter was of Darth Plagueis the wise. One of the very first Sith leaders, who was rumored to be able to create life from death. As I read on through the book about other Sith leaders such as Darth Maul, Palpatine, and even Vader, I felt my eyes growing heavier. I loved reading but it often had a habit of putting me to sleep.

* * *

_I stood in front of a mirror. But when I raised up my hand, the reflection didn’t raise back. And it was then I noticed the reflection was dressed in all white, while I was dressed in all black. “**What are you doing**?” The reflection asked angrily. “**You’re the prisoner of a First Order leader, and instead of finding useful information, you’re reading books! God are you really this useless!**” The words, though they were my own, stung. Maybe they stung more because they were mine. “**No! I…I was just studying the dark side. You know, know your enemy and all that**.” I tried to explain and my reflection scoffed. “**Yeah right. Reading legends and dreaming Kylo more like it**.” I felt a blush creep onto my face “**That’s…not true**!” “**Isn’t it?**” my reflection shot back “**Tell me you’re not seriously considering his words, and I’ll take it all back.**” I couldn’t answer “**I thought so. Traitor**.” “**How? How is wanting balance being a traitor? Isn’t that what the Resistance wants? The First Order just has different…admittedly harsher methods to achieving that goal!**” I paused “**Besides, Kylo’s right. I was hoping I could bring back information just to gain recognition. I only joined the resistance to please my parents. I want to help people, but I’m doing nothing.**” “**You could do something.**” Kylo’s voice spoke again. I blinked and my clothes had shifted to grey. And Kylo Ren now stood behind me, I could see in the reflection and feel his presence behind me. A gloved hand wrapped around my throat. “**Look at you. So much power, so much potential. Being wasted. Join me, and you can better the lives of millions. Bring balance to the galaxy.” **HE turned my head, forcing me to look at that mask “**Join me. Be mine.**” _

* * *

I shot up straight. And Kylo Ren was standing there, again in his robes and mask.

“Sleep well?” I had no voice to speak, so I just nodded. “A transport ship has been prepared for you. But I will have your answer first.” I bit my lip, every thought from the past 24 hours rushing through my head. And I took a deep breath, stood up from the chair, and took the plunge.

“Yes. I will join you. You are right. Everything needs balance. I will be the light to your darkness. The ice to your fire. The gentle hand to your mighty sword.” I said, I wanted to help people. I wanted balance. I wanted to find my place in the universe. Kylo was silent for a few moments, but then he reached up, and with a click and a hiss, removed his mask.

_Oh,_ I thought to myself. I had been expecting a disfigured marred face. But instead, I found a pale face that looked like it had been carved from marble. A strong, broad nose leading to full but not feminine lips. And dark brown eyes set perfectly in his face while black hair, darker than mine if that was possible, hung just past his ears. He was beautiful. Those full lips smirked.

“I’m glad you think so, little girl. Because that will make you much more acceptable to my next offer.” He closed the gap between us, wrapping an arm around my waist. “Be mine. Not only my second in command, but my lover as well.” Those eyes, like moonstones sparkling in the light of the fire and without a second thought I reached my hands up to either side of his face and pressed my lips against his, kissing him deeply and passionately. Instantly thoughts and fantasies started to flood my mind, deep dark fantasies I had never confessed to anyone. And I felt something pressing at my mind, I focused all my thoughts on pushing it out. He pulled away from the kiss and grabbed a fistful of my hair, growling

“No, don’t fight it. Just let me in…” I closed my eyes and saw flashes of Kylo and I together, intimately; In one flash Kylo was spanking me as I was draped across his lap, in another I was sucking his cock while he grabbed my hair, in another I was tied to his bed while he fucked me hard, but with what seemed like love and care. But that last one was one I had truly tried to bury. Kylo was fucking me from behind while I was on all fours and I had called him “Daddy.” I could hardly look at Kylo when he finally pulled out of my thoughts. I was so scared he would chuck me out of his life. But instead, I saw that sexy smirk of his.

“Oh, so that’s why you tried to push me away, little one. You didn’t want Daddy to see all the dark, twisted desires you keep inside that pretty little head of yours.” I opened my mouth to try to deny it, but Kylo’s eyebrow shot up, and I bowed my head in contrition.

“Yes, Daddy.” Kylo lifted my chin with his fingers.

“Don’t you worry, princess. Daddy will make all your dreams come true. But first, why don’t you get down on your knees and say thank you for welcoming you into the First Order.” I bit my lip and kneeled down.

“There’s uhm…something you should know. I’ve never really…been with a man before.” I admitted sheepishly. “Like, I’ve heard from friends what they’ve done with their lovers. But never had any experience myself.” Kylo ran his fingers through my hair.

“Dear one, I cannot begin to tell you how happy that makes me. Because I will have the privilege…no…the honor, of being your first, last, and only.” He took one of my hands in his, then with his other hand, undid the front of his robes, and guided my hand to his cock. He guided my hand to stroke it gently, using some of the pre-cum as lube. He groaned softly.

“what? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Lillia, your touch feels heavenly.” He let go of my hand and let me keep going on my own. Feeling a little hesitant, I leaned over and gently swirled my tongue around the head.

“Fuck. Such a good girl.” Encouraged by his words, I started to take his cock in my mouth little by little, laving my tongue around it. Fuck, this felt amazing. The idea of me on my knees could bring the Supreme Leaders such pleasure…I rubbed my thighs together, feeling myself get wet. But his boot nudged my legs apart,

“No, Lillia. You will get pleasure only when I say so. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” I mumbled, his cock still in my mouth. His hand gripped in my hair and before I could process, he was thrusting his cock as far deep in my throat as it could go. I choked slightly but he pulled out enough to let me breathe.

“Relax, little one. Breathe through your nose and let Daddy fuck your pretty little face.” I focused all my breathing through his nose and let my jaw go slack as he thrusted his cock nearly down my throat repeatedly. I couldn’t stop myself from rubbing against his boot, needing some pressure on my clit. Every one of my nerves and senses was on overdrive. And before I could react, I felt his cum shooting down my throat, the warm salty taste filling my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could but felt some of it dripping down my chin. He pulled his cock out, letting me breathe deeply.

“Such a pretty little cockslut. But so needy, so desperate. Look at you grinding away on my boot. Maybe I should just let you ride until you cum.” I whined in pleasure at the thought. “But then again, I so want to bury my cock in that warm, wet cunt of yours.” He quickly pulled me up from my knees and led me into the bedroom, pushing me down onto the bed

“Now, I could force restrain you, but I think the idea of tying you down turns you on.”

“Yes, Daddy,” I moaned.

“Strip for me.” He ordered. I quickly pulled the dress off over me, and pushed my leggings down. I was always confident in my appearance but something about this Adonis of a man made me feel unworthy. I tried to cross my arms over my body, cover my stomach and hide all of my stretch marks but Kylo quickly grabbed my arms and using a length of rope from his bedside table, tied my wrists to the metal bar on his headboard, then he gave a harsh tug to my nipples

“You will never try to hide yourself from my gaze again, am I understood?”

“Y…yes daddy.” I whimpered and he kissed me again, with just as much passion as in his study. But the kisses turned into a trail between my breasts and down between my legs.

“Oh Lillia, your cunt is already dripping wet. Such a dirty little girl.” He looked up at me, those beautiful brown eyes meeting mine. “If I weren’t so desperate to fuck you, I could spend hours here, licking, kissing, sucking every part of this pretty pussy. But for now, this will have to do.” His head dipped down and he gave one long lick to my cunt, my head lulled back and I moaned, my toes curling in pleasure. But Kylo stood up, pulling off his robes, his pants, everything. And I saw his strong body, I was too blissed out to focus but I could’ve sworn he had an 8 pack. He crawled over my body, leaving gentle feather light kisses along my neck and on my face.

“Once I take you, you’re mine. You belong to me. You’ll not only be my advisor, my second in command, but my personal private whore.”

“Yes, please Kylo…please take me.” I begged, pushing my hips up. HE smiled.

“Good girl.” He pushed my legs further apart and thrust himself in.

“Fuck!” I groaned. His cock was big, and though I was wet and ready, I’d never had sex before. Thankfully he paused for a few moments, letting me adjust before he started to move his hips. Every thrust of his cock felt better than the last. Every grunt and moan of his was met with one of my own. He reached one hand between us and started to rub at my clit, pushing me even faster to climax.

“Kylo…daddy…please! I need to…”

“Yes, yes, that’s it, Lillia. Cum for me. Show me who you belong to. Who owns you?”

“You do! I’m yours!” I cried out.

“The prove it…cum!” His command pushed me over the edge, and I came harder than I ever had with just my hands. I felt my cunt clenching his cock and he thrusted a few more times before I felt him cumming deep inside of me as well. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to me, reaching up to undo the binds, then holding my close. I leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I basked in our post coital glow.

“Thank you, Kylo.” I said, and leaned up to kiss him

“What for, little one.”

“For showing me my place, and giving me purpose.”

“You are welcome, Lillia. You and I will do great things together. But now, we must rest.” He pulled the blankets up around us, and I closed my eyes. I did not know what the future would have in store for me and Kylo, but whatever it was, I would help him, and he would help me. And together we would bring balance to the galaxy. 


End file.
